


Sacrament

by nochick_fics



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L gives Light the massage that he promised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 3/29/09.

This was not the behavior of a god.   
  
But yet…

“I’m going to massage you now.”

Light stared into the dark, curious eyes of Ryuzaki, opening his mouth with every intention of refusing the offer. Letting the man wipe his feet was bad enough. Wiping his dripping, disheveled hair in return was even worse. Indeed, what kind of god would let his sworn enemy handle him further… with his strong, slender hands?

“… Do what you want,” he said for the second time since their escape from the storm. He swallowed hard, so hard that it would not have surprised him at all if the sound of it had echoed in the deafening silence of the stairway. Light tried to convince himself that this was all a part of his master plan to further earn the detective’s trust… but if that was true, then why was his heart beating so fast over the thought of being touched by him?

Ryuzaki rose to his feet and made his way up the steps. He moved behind Light and sat down, resting a leg on either side of the young man. Light felt himself tense in--

_anticipation_

\--apprehension and tried to relax. If the weirdo wanted to give him a massage to make amends for getting him drenched in the first place then who was he to stop him?

“A good massage is conducive to deductive reasoning,” Ryuzaki explained in that soft, melodic tone of his, running his hands along Light’s arms and shoulders until they met at the back of his neck. 

Light clenched his teeth and frowned, barely managing to stave off a tremble due to being ticklish. As skilled fingers began to press and knead their way into his resistant flesh, he hesitantly let his head fall forward, granting Ryuzaki more access to his skin.  While he highly doubted his ability to “solve” the Kira case could be improved by such a technique, it felt…  _really_ _good._  So good, in fact, that he soon forgot his initial defensiveness and finally settled down. Actually, it was all he could do to stop himself from leaning back for more of the same.

Ryuzaki moved down to his shoulders, concentrating on each one with all the skill and care of a physician performing delicate surgery. When he was satisfied, he shifted over to the center of Light’s back, fingers splayed and rubbing. Light squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as both his mind _and_ his body began reacting to Ryuzaki's touch in a most unwelcome fashion.  This wasn’t normal, at least, not for him.  Yet somehow, it felt right.

He was hard.  That was nothing new. 

He was hard for a man.  Not exactly a common occurrence, but generally nothing worth fretting over.

But that he was hard for _this_ man? Unthinkable… and perfectly fitting.

Light briefly tensed again when he felt Ryuzaki’s hands graze his sides (really, should a god be so ticklish?) as they met and clasped together across his chest.  Ryuzaki pulled him close, cradling him in a firm, backwards embrace, and he rested his head against Light’s left shoulder, sighing deeply.

“Um... R-Ryuzaki…” 

“I’m sorry.”

Light cringed inwardly as he felt Ryuzaki’s voice resonate throughout his body.  For now… this one time only… he resigned himself to being held in his arms.  The seconds stretched out into minutes as they sat there, neither of them all too eager to break the fragile bond between them.  This moment had nothing at all to do with the battle of wills between Kira and L.  This was something else, something _more,_ something that could have been special if their circumstances were different.  Light knew this…

“I’m sad.”

… and it seemed that perhaps Ryuzaki did, too.

Light turned his head to the side and waited for further explanation from the enigmatic man.  He started to inquire when Ryuzaki said something that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life:

“You’ll understand soon.”

Ryuzaki pressed closely against him and Light had to choke back a groan as he felt a rock solid mass dig into his back.  Even through their respective layers of clothing, he could feel the tantalizing heat and length of it.  Giving himself up to his body’s urges, Light let his mind go blank with desire. The skin of his neck tingled as the strange man’s breath danced against him, and everything from the waist down erupted into a fireball of need.  

He gasped loudly when Ryuzaki’s tongue swept across the sensitive area just underneath his hairline.  Ryuzaki then cradled Light’s jaw in his hand and guided his head around, nuzzling his way into the young man's neck and shoulder. Teeth gently sank into Light's skin, biting it, sucking it, licking it, kissing it, and all the while, Ryuzaki lowered his other hand down Light’s abdomen, caressing him along the way.  As much as he tried to resist, Light's groaned loudly, overcome by pleasure. He grabbed onto Ryuzaki’s wrist and slid it between his legs, grinding his erection against the palm of the other man’s hand.  Ryuzaki grasped him and squeezed, and Light finally cried out, no longer able to deny the sheer and blinding ecstasy of his foe’s touch. 

Light’s pants were unfastened with a quick and skilled hand. Ryuzaki reached inside, his fingers immediately meeting with a patch of wetness as he found Light’s hardness and claimed it. Then he started stroking, long and slow motions that gradually increased in speed. Light braced his hands on the step beneath him and began thrusting repeatedly into Ryuzaki’s fist. Ryuzaki pressed forward and rubbed himself against Light’s back, never missing a stroke. 

“Light,” he whispered, panting harshly, his fingers still gliding effortlessly along the young man’s cock. 

Light lifted his arm and held onto the back of Ryuzaki’s neck as he drove himself upwards, fucking hard up into the detective's fist and whimpering shamelessly as he felt himself reaching the point of no return.  The slick sound of their friction filled his ears and he tried to hold on, he tried to make it last because after this… But the way Ryuzaki insisted on purring his name while touching him was more than he could bear.

“Ryu… za-- _unnngh!!!_ ”

Light bucked his hips one last time, crying out another God’s name and coming harder than he had ever come before in his life, shuddering uncontrollably as he coated Ryuzaki’s hand.  He fell back against him as he succumbed to his orgasm, and Ryuzaki held him firmly while he recovered.

After a few minutes, he grabbed one of the nearby towels with his soiled hand and wiped it clean.  Light reluctantly pulled out of the one-armed embrace and turned around, kneeling on the step and gazing into the face of a man he may have very well come to love had things been different between them.  Rather, had _they_ been different themselves.

He studied the swollen mound in Ryuzaki’s crotch.  With trembling fingers, he unzipped the man’s jeans and tentatively touched the dark spot of wetness that had seeped through his underwear.  In the back of his mind, Light realized that this was going to be the first and last time that he ever touched another man in such a way, and he pushed the thought aside, instead focusing on the moment before him.  He hooked his hands into the waistband and tugged, and Ryuzaki raised his hips so that he could slide them down to his ankles.  Light stared at his cock as it jutted out, eager for his attention and glistening wet with anticipation.  He lowered his head and ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft, trailing up and swiping across the tip.  Ryuzaki closed his eyes, his breath falling harshly from his parted lips as Light did it a second time, twirling his tongue around him to tease him further. 

Light then planted his hands on Ryuzaki’s knees and took him completely into his mouth, closing his lips around him.  Fingers weaved through his hair as he began to move cautiously, relaxing his throat and taking in as much of Ryuzaki's cock as he could without choking.  Up and down… in and out… Light closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of this man, his adversary, filling his mouth, fucking it, easing between his lips and throbbing against his tongue.  When the hand in his hair gripped him even tighter and the breathing overhead grew more erratic, Light increased his efforts, sucking him off harder and faster until the back of his throat was met with a stunning burst of release that caught him off guard.  He swallowed reflexively and brought his hand up, using it to pump Ryuzaki’s cock until it had nothing left to give.

When he felt the detective collapse against his back, Light let go of him and moved his head to the side, giving a parting lick as he released the other man's cock.  He swallowed one last time and sighed deeply in contentment, waiting patiently for Ryuzaki to recuperate and pushing away the foreboding sense of inevitability that soon surfaced within him, seeking to consume him once again now that their time together was drawing to a close. 

Ryuzaki sat up and placed a slender finger under Light’s chin, raising it and staring into his eyes.  His hair, still damp from the rain and as haphazard a mess as always, hung in his face and his naturally pale skin had taken on a hint of color. 

He was _beautiful._

“Your hair is still wet.”  Light reached out and swept back a lock of Ryuzaki’s hair. 

If they could just stay like this a little bit longer... 

A frown passed over his face.  What the hell was he thinking?  This momentary diversion from reality didn’t change a thing.  He was still Kira and Ryuzaki was still L, and both of them were still fighting for their idea of justice.  Light couldn’t afford to let _anyone_   get in the way of his pursuit of a perfect world, especially the one person most committed to stopping him.  He just couldn’t, no matter how much he may have wanted to in these waning moments of togetherness. 

“We should… we should get back,” he said shakily, backing away from Ryuzaki and taking a seat beside him.  “Before someone comes looking for us.” 

Ryuzaki’s gaze fell to the floor, where it remained for some time. 

“Yes, of course,” he finally said, nodding in agreement. 

The two men zipped themselves up without speaking.  Light grabbed his shoes and put them on while Ryuzaki placed a thumb against his lip and waited.  

“Do you think it will rain tomorrow?” the young man asked, wanting to break the silence.  

Ryuzaki turned to face him and favored him with a sad, thoughtful smile. 

“I don’t think it matters anymore.” 

Before Light could respond, the chiming ringtone of a cell phone cut him off, effectively ruining the moment.  Forever. 

“Yes?” Ryuzaki stood up as he spoke into the phone, holding it to his ear in that odd way of his.  “All right… I’m on my way.”  He closed the phone and shoved his hands into his pockets.  “Shall we go then, Light?” 

Light nodded hastily and stood up, ignoring the twinge of protest in his legs.  The two of them set off towards the stairway exit, each of them quietly reflecting on the magnitude of their impending departure.  As they reached the door to the stairway, Light was taken aback by the sudden seizing of his wrist.  He stared down at Ryuzaki’s hand, the same hand that had maneuvered his flesh with such care, now strong and unyielding as it gripped him. 

“Ryuzaki! What the--?” 

The kiss was surprisingly soft.  Tender.  And over far too soon.  

Ryuzaki let go of him and backed away, sparing him one last look before disappearing through the door.  After a moment, Light followed.  The door closed quietly behind him, leaving the last remnants of his lucidity--of his very _humanity_ , it seemed--on the stairway behind him, never to return.


End file.
